Nobody know
by Zhang96
Summary: Nadie le había dicho que iba a suceder esto ¿Por qué nadie advirtió nada?...fácil, porque nadie sabía de ese pequeño secreto. SasuSaku Month, cuarto día: There was no warning.


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Feliz mes SasuSaku! Cuarto día: There was no warning _

_Bueno este One-shot se lo quiero dedicar a Rooss ¡Gracias por aguantarme! Espero te guste._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Nobody Know-<strong>

.

.

.

Naruto era un verdadero fastidio, no podía creer que para él. Invitarlo a comer era hacerle pagar la cuenta y de sobrepeso, tener el descaro de decirle a más personas. Era una verdadera molestia.

—Bueno_ Teme_ cuéntanos, cómo te ha ido con _"eso"_—murmuró con un tono de perversión, mientras muchos asentían con entusiasmo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno ya sabes, diversión para adultos...—hizo una pausa mirando a todos, antes de hablar nuevamente—.Vamos, no tienes que ocultar nada. Conocemos a Sakura y sabemos que ella, es una verdadera maestra en el tema.

Gruño un poco, cerrando los ojos ¿Qué le estaba tratando de insinuar ese idiota? Pensó antes de decir— ¿Qué dijiste _Naruto_?— en _ese_ tono junto al nombre del rubio no era una buena señala, claro que no. Todos sabían eso, hasta el aire del lugar porque parecían estáticos en su lugar. Al parecer a alguien no le había gustado el tema de conversación. Pero ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Sasuke Uchiha, último heredero de uno de los clanes más famosos era reacio a esa _inocente _pregunta?

—_Teme_—le llamó con una risa incomoda—.Es sólo una pregunta—continúo riendo, mientras los demás se paraban sigilosamente de sus puestos y huir, eso no parecía algo bueno.

—Naruto—susurró en esa ocasión en uno tono más bajo, definitivamente eso no era algo bueno—Explícate ¿Qué es eso de "Sakura es una verdadera maestra en el tema"?—y antes de poder emprender el rubio la huida, se vio sujeto por el cuello de la camisa. Mientras el Uchiha parecía de lo más tranquilo en su lugar. Aunque las apariencias engañan. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

—Es qué, Gaara ya sabes, el Kage de Suna dijo algo así por el estilo—se rió incómodamente, esperando una oportunidad para escapar—.Muchos rumorean, que pasaron la noches juntos y...bueno—.No quería continuar, apreciaba su vida. Pero esa mirada oscura, y amenazante lo obligaban. —Bueno...que pasaron la noche juntos, ya sabes… Y pues en unas ocasiones él vino—podría jurar que se pondría a llorar en ese momento, sentía el agarré del Uchiha más y más fuerte. Cómo siempre abría su boca de más y tratando de remediarlo agrego— antes de que llegaras claro, y ella era su guía y salían juntos, muchos pensaron que iban a algo más serio y...

Hasta ahí había quedado todo pensó Naruto en el suelo, temiendo por su integridad física y los dueños del pobre lugar, ni palabra del costo de lo consumido se atrevían a mencionar. Sasuke estaba más fastidiado de lo habitual y eso era mucho decir. Los presenten lo observaron en cámara lenta, mientras apretaba sus puños y dejaba de mala gana el dinero sobre la mesa, para emprender su camino a la casa de Sakura. Definitivamente no parecía que algo bueno se aproximara.

Mientras recorría el camino a la casa de _la molestia_,los aldeanos sin necesidad de preguntar se alejaban rápidamente su camino. Sus expresiones eran tan temerosas que nadie, absolutamente, nadie era capaz de mencionar algo al respeto. Ni siquiera Hinata quien lo vio pasar apresurado y eso no era nada normal.

— ¡Sakura!—llamó a la puerta, con tres golpes impaciente, esperando a que la chica abriera.

— ¡Hola Sasuke-_kun_! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Naruto—respondió con una sonrisa, esperando a que él contestara.

—Responde y que sea con la verdad ¿Qué tienes con esa Kage de Suna?

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que logro contestar, ante la repentina pregunta.

—Escuchaste bien Sakura—murmuró enojado.

—Sasuke…—calló un momento para pensar la situación, antes de reírse y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Era culpa de Naruto—Eres tan idiota—.comenzó—No me digas que ¿En verdad le creíste al Naruto?—Y al no obtener respuesta, era claro que le había hecho caso, sin meditar las cosas dos veces— No puedo creerlo. Pero te diré que con Gaara… bueno, fue en un tiempo. Aunque Neji duró más.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha arremetió contra sus labios. Tomándola de la cadera y caminar hasta el sofá de la sala. Subiendo cada vez más la intensidad, demostrando quien tenía el control, asimilándose más a un juego de poder. Ella no se quedaría atrás, escapando del azabache para llegar directamente a su cuello, y succionar.

—Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el chico, al ver el movimiento de la peli rosa.

— ¿Yo? pero si tu comenzaste. Debes saberlo mejor que yo—besó su cuello, dejando unas marcas rojizas en esté. El ambiente se estaba calentando y al parecer, sin una verdadera intención.

—Sakura—la llamó nuevamente, despegando a la chica— ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos...lo sabes perfectamente—dijo, pero al ver la cara de confusión no pudo aguantar una carcajada— ¿Es en serio?—y al no recibir respuesta, supo que no había ninguna broma ahí. Ahogando un gemido de sorpresa se bajo de él, para sentarse a un lado y preguntar con más tranquilidad—.Sasuke-_kun_ en verdad tú nunca has hecho _"eso"_

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, tener sexo—murmuró tranquilamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, aunque al instante él giró su cabeza, provocando que unos mechones cubrieran su rostro.

—No—dijo cortante. Antes de que se formara un silencio incomodo en todo el lugar. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Sasuke Uchiha era ¡virgen! Joder VIRGEN en serio, nadie le creería si se lo dijera a toda Konaha. Ni siquiera Ino. Podría jurar que todo el mundo, incluyéndose, claro. Que él un joven de 19 años no había tenido relaciones sexuales en su vida.

— ¿Cómo…?—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la voz del Uchiha en toda la habitación, algo ronca por la situación.

—Entrenamiento y venganza.

Se limito a contestar, mientras la chica emitía un simple sonido de asombro. Algo fuera de lugar, se trato de levantar para retirarse. Había sido suficiente vergüenza por hoy. Pero antes de poder si quiera dar dos pasos, sintió a Sakura aferrándose a su camisa mientras las manos trataban de recorrer su torso y despojar lo de la prenda.

—¿Q-q..?

—Cállate y disfruta Sasuke.

La miró atónito, en serio iban a...—No te preocupes, te trataré bien—se rió, para pararse frente a él y besarle. Succionando su labio inferior, para ingresar en su boca—. Será como estudiar anatomía. Sólo que de manera práctica.

Ahogó un gemido, al sentir la lengua de la molestia, por su torso. Además de las manos en sus partes bajas, definitivamente se debió haber preparado para eso, pero nadie le había advertido, de esa faceta atrevida. Pero era lo mejor, de lo contrario muchos se hubieran acercado a ella y eso, era rotundamente prohibido para alguien que él no aprobara.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado este One-shot. Se aceptan comentarios.<em>

_Cuídense _


End file.
